More Than Eyes Can See
by Kuchiki Rina
Summary: Devido a uma aposta, Uchiha Sasuke vai se consultar com uma vidente. Ele não acreditava nisso. E ela não acreditava nele. SasuXHina, Resposta ao torneio de Fanfics de A Mágica e A Assassina.


**Summary:** Devido a uma aposta, Uchiha Sasuke vai se consultar com uma vidente. Ele não acreditava nisso. E ela não acreditava nele. SasuXHina, Resposta ao torneio de Fanfics de A Mágica e A Assassina.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence. Pertence à Masashi Kishimoto. Se Naruto fosse meu, a Ino e a Karin ficariam juntas, com certeza!

**More Than Eyes Can See**

Uchiha Sasuke parou em frente à tenda, e olhou para a placa pendurada, onde se lia VIDENTE.

Qualquer um que conhecesse Sasuke imediatamente iria colocar a mão na testa dele para checar sua temperatura. Na verdade, se a pessoa realmente conhecesse Sasuke, não faria tal coisa. A não ser que tal pessoa fosse Uzumaki Naruto.

De qualquer jeito, essa história não é sobre Uzumaki Naruto, e sim sobre Uchiha Sasuke. Não me atrapalhe mais.

Definitivamente, ele não acreditava em destino. Por não acreditar em destino, por conseqüência ele não acreditava em previsão do futuro. Então, não acreditava em videntes.

O que diabos ele estava fazendo lá afinal?

Para responder a essa pergunta, tenho que, mais uma vez, me desviar da história. Mas vocês são uns curiosos não são?

Sasuke estava lá devido a uma aposta, feita com o já citado loiro Uzumaki Naruto e com o ruivo Sabaku no Gaara. Isso me lembra aquela piada, um loiro, um moreno e um ruivo sentados num bar...

Ignorem isso. Cadê o meu tarja preta?

Ufa, bem melhor. Voltando ao raciocínio.

Por ter perdido a tal aposta, eis o castigo de Sasuke: Ir a tal vidente, que diziam ser extremamente talentosa.

E lá estava ele, com um sorriso cético no rosto, lendo a tal placa.

Vai ficar parado aí na frente da porta que nem o Jamanta, animal? Entra logo!

Após dar um último olhar para a placa, ele entrou na tal tenda. O cheiro abafado e levemente enjoativo de incenso invadiu suas narinas, e seus olhos demoraram um pouco para se acostumar com a escuridão.

"Entre" disse uma voz, não exatamente como ele imaginava. Sasuke imaginava uma voz meio mística, etérea, e fajuta. Mas aquela voz era bem diferente. Era doce, e um pouco cansada.

Meloso hein?

Enfim. Ele andou mais pra dentro da tal tenda, e encontrou uma garota sentada numa mesa. Seus cabelos cascateavam pelos ombros e eram enfeitados por um lenço. Ela usava xales com aquelas moedinhas douradas. Ou seja, era uma vidente como convém o figurino.

E era bonita. Bem bonita.

A vidente pode ser ela, não eu, mas prevejo alguma coisa entre esses dois.

Que foi? Não viu o gênero dessa coisa lá em cima? É romance sweetheart, romance.

"Sente-se" convidou a garota, que estava com seus olhos fechados.

Ainda com aquele maldito e arrogante sorriso cético na cara, o Uchiha se sentou.

"Me dê sua mão" ordenou ela, enquanto abria seus olhos. O que, pela primeira vez, fez Sasuke se espantar.

Os olhos dela eram brancos. Lindos, parecendo pérolas. Mas ela não focava seu rosto. Focava o nada.

Ela é cega, deduziu ele.

Brilhante! Esse é o gênio Uchiha se manifestando.

E vocês vivem me desviando do assunto né? Não importa, eu ganho por hora mesmo.

Então, Sasuke estendeu sua mão e tocou levemente a da garota, que era macia, pálida, e estranhamente gelada.

"Qual é o seu nome?" perguntou ela numa voz baixa.

"Yakushi Kabuto" respondeu ele transformando o sorriso cético num sorriso sacana, ainda mais arrogante. Ela não ia perceber mesmo.

"Mentira" disse ela como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. "Seu nome é Uchiha Sasuke. Está escrito na sua mão"

AI! Toma essa gênio.

Ele rapidamente engoliu seu orgulho ferido, e ficou calado.

"Seu aniversário é no dia 23 de Julho. Atualmente você tem 26 anos. Seus pais foram mortos pelo seu irmão mais velho Itachi quando você tinha 5 anos, de modo que você foi morar com seu tio distante Hatake Kakashi. Você se formou em direito para vingar a morte de seus pais, e condenou seu irmão à prisão perpétua. É muito solitário, apesar de fazer sucesso com as garotas e de ter namorado por um tempo sua amiga de infância Haruno Sakura. Seu melhor amigo é Uzumaki Naruto, e você não acredita no destino, mas está completamente surpreso por eu estar completamente correta em todas as minhas previsões. Eu posso não ver seu rosto, Sasuke-san, mas sua mão é um livro aberto para mim" despejou ela, e completando suas últimas palavras com um sorriso de canto.

Você deveriam ver a cara do Uchiha. Eu quase rachei de rir.

E ele ficou lá, com cara de boboca, olhando pra ela.

"Como eu li sua mão esquerda, eu pude saber do seu passado Sasuke-san. Se você me der sua mão direita, por obséquio, então eu poderei ler o seu futuro" disse ela gentilmente soltando a mão esquerda dele.

Quase automaticamente, ele entregou a mão direita pra ela. Cadê o ceticismo hein espertalhão?

A vidente deu um suspiro, e seus dedos correram pela mão de Sasuke.

CALMA! Foi só a mão! Tem crianças nesse site caso vocês não saibam. E isso NÃO vai subir pra uma rank M enquanto eu ainda for narrador.

Que foi? Eu defendo os direitos das crianças, dos bichos e dos velhos. Uma pessoa não pode ser socialmente conscientizada nessa budega não?

Tá vendo? Perdi o fio da meada de NOVO. E eu gosto de colocar as palavras de efeito em caps, valeu.

Anyway. Ela respirou fundo e começou as previsões.

"Sua ex-namorada ligará hoje à noite para pedir que vocês voltem novamente. Você recusará. Daqui a três semanas você receberá um dos casos mais difíceis do sua carreira, que envolverá mortes de testemunhas e ameaças a sua própria vida, mas você o resolverá. Finalmente irá mudar a fechadura de seu apartamento para impedir que Hatake Kakashi o invada, mas seu tio simplesmente adotará o hábito de entrar pela janela. Seu amigo Naruto irá se casar, e o convidará para ser o padrinho, o que você aceitará fingindo contragosto. Você fará outra aposta com Sabaku no Gaara e Uzumaki Naruto, mas dessa vez irá ganhar. E, finalmente, você se casará com Hyuuga Hinata e terá dois filhos gêmeos" disse ela com a voz calma e controlada.

Sem poder disfarçar a curiosidade (A curiosidade matou o gato: Pode muito bem matar o Uchiha), ele perguntou: "Quem é Hyuuga Hinata?"

A vidente deu um sorriso misterioso, e segurou a mão dele docemente

"Sou Eu"

**Owari**

* * *

**Narrador:** Cadê o meu dinheiro? ¬¬

_Me deixa falar com o povo encosto! De qualquer jeito, Olá leitor(a)! Se você gostou dessa fic (Pelo menos eu gostei) não faz nada de mal mandar uma review para a autora não? n.n_

Reviews deixam a Rina feliz, Rina feliz se torna Rina inspirada, Rina inspirada faz mais fics n.n

Se vocês gostam das fics da Rina...

**Narrador:** E eu não sei por que o fariam ¬¬

_Caramba, quem aguenta essa criatura? ¬¬ Voltando: Se vocês gostam das fics da Rina, ou gostaram pelo menos dessa, reviews, onegai n.n_

Ah, e falando com você, Urubu, você não leu as letras miúdas do contrato? ;)

**Narrador:** Que letras miúdas? o.o -Vai procurar-

_Hehehehe... Kissus! Já Né!_

**Kuchiki Rina**


End file.
